


things have changed for me (and that's not okay)

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Clay is different now. So is Tony. Justin isn't sure they are aware of it.





	things have changed for me (and that's not okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2.  
> The title is inspired by a line from _That Green Gentleman_ by Panic! At The Disco. (The lyrics originally go like this: _things have changed for me, and that's okay_.)
> 
> This was written as an aftermath of Season 2, Episode 3.

When they go to sleep, Justin stares at the ceiling. It’s been so long since he has slept under a roof that belongs to an actual house – somewhere _warm_. It feels weird, like a dream he could wake up from every second.

Clay is different. Justin isn’t sure whether that is good or bad – can different even be good or bad? - but either way, there is something harsh about Clay now. Something rough-edged, something less _nice_. There are angry lines on Clay’s face, and bones where softness used to be. His eyes have dark circles underneath, seemingly etched into his skin. Clay Jensen has seen the ugly side of the world – and Justin isn’t sure the person who came through is anything like the Clay he knew.

Justin has seen it in Tony, too. The boy always seemed so _calm_. Collected. He could fight back, but he never initiated something. But there was something violent in his aura now, something terribly tense. Justin has seen enough anger issues to recognize them from seven miles away.

He wonders if they are aware of how much they have changed. Or maybe it just happened without them noticing. He hopes for the latter.


End file.
